Hat (equipment type)
.]] are a recurring type of Headgear on the series. They are often used by melee and magical-based jobs that cannot equip Helms, like the Thief, the Black Mage, and the Blue Mage. As examples of recurring Hats on the series, we have the Hypno Crown, the Red Cap, and the Gold Hairpin. Also, on recent titles like ''Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy Tactics, Ribbons began to be classified as accessories or a new type of weapon, called Hair Adornments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Hats make up half of the headgear in the game, as opposed to Helmets. Black Mages, Monks, White Mages, and Red Mages are Jobs that can only equip Hats. List of Hats: *Twist Headband *Feathered Cap *Wizard's Hat *Sage's Mitre *Black Cowl *Red Cap *Ribbon Final Fantasy II There are only three hats in this game: the Twist Headband, the Ribbon, and the Gold Hairpin. They can be equipped, like all other equipment, by every party member. Final Fantasy III Hats are often exclusive to weaker melee and magic-based Jobs, such as the Ninja, Monk, Black Belt, Ranger, and Thief, though there three helms that can be equipped by all Jobs (Ribbon, Leather Cap, and Feathered Cap). List of Hats: *Leather Cap *Headband *Feathered Cap *Scholar Hat *Black Cowl *Chakra Band *Ribbon *Royal Crown *Ballad Crown Final Fantasy IV Hats in general can be equipped by all characters, with the exception of Dark Knight Cecil, Cid, and Kain. List of Hats: *Leather Cap *Headband *Feathered Cap *Green Beret *Wizard's Hat *Black Cowl *Sage's Miter *Gold Hairpin *Coronet *Cat Hood *White Tiger Mask *Red Cap *Ribbon *Glass Mask Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Leather Cap *Headband *Feathered Cap *Green Beret *Wizard's Hat *Sage's Miter *Gold Hairpin *Ribbon Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Turban *Leather Cap *Feathered Cap *Wizard's Hat *Sage's Miter *Gold Hairpin *Headband *Circlet *Mystic Veil *Beret *Green Beret *Black Cowl *Goblin Mask *Queen's Mask *Circular Hat *Red Cap *White Tiger Mask *Cat-Ear Hood *Hypno Crown *Chakra Headband *Ribbon *Phase Helm *Glass Mask Final Fantasy V Hats can be equipped by magic-based Jobs while Light Helmets can be equipped by light melee Jobs, like the Monk or the Ranger. Final Fantasy VI '''Hats' and Female Hats make up more than half of the headgear in this game. Most can be equipped by all characters. ''Final Fantasy VII Headgear previously seen in ''Final Fantasy VI appears in this game as accessories, such as the Tiara, the Hypno Crown, and the Headband. ''Final Fantasy IX Hats can be equipped by Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, Quina, Eiko, and Amarant. Final Fantasy XII Hats are part of Light Armor, and offers average magick defense in comparison to other types of headgear as well as HP boosts. Any party member can equip them, as long as they obtain the necessary licenses. Final Fantasy Tactics'' Hats can be equipped by all Job classes except for Knight, Monk, Dragoon, Samurai, Mime, and Dark Knight Jobs. List of Hats: *Leather Cap *Plumed Hat *Red Hood *Headgear *Wizard's Hat *Green Beret *Headband *Celebrant's Miter *Black Cowl *Gold Hairpin *Lambent Hat *Thief's Cap *Brass Coronet (PSP version only) *Acacia Hat (PSP version only)